WE LOVE YOU
by FlashStepX
Summary: He might have thought wrong, he might have needed reassurance and more importantly... the show that he was loved! He was loved (No pairings, but fluff for the entire guild with our favorite cinnamon roll.)
A/N: So this is a really dark one shot, so read at your own risk if your against the mention's of suicide, but if you are a sucker for really heart wrenching stories then you my friends are in the best place... also go check out my other fan fiction one shot "Was it worth your Love' if you are a NaLu angst fan... so i hope you loved this one shot and leave a review if you want another... I like dark stories... BY THE WAY SPOILERS IF YOU DON"T READ THE MANGA... sorry

ENJOY!

FlashStepX~

WE LOVE YOU...

For once, Natsu felt hallow. A void that would never close, his every existence was the worst of wounds and he knew it. He was someone else, in the body of his former self but not, and as long as he knowledge this fact in his life.

He could some day... potently get over the horrible things he had committed. Get the screaming and angry shouts out of his head, the smell of torn and burnt flesh. Tears didn't get too far, and not once did he let them. He wasn't going to make other's worry about his own problems that no doubly were eating him from the inside out; he was a statue walking on stiff legs.

Walking further into the woods with nothing to look forwards to, Natsu held his chest where his heart was beating. The further he went the slower it became, he didn't want to live anymore. He didn't want to sit around his friends and family like everything was OKAY... that he didn't hurt them, and that he wasn't something they would rather get rid of behind his back. Natsu felt the first sting of his eyes as he walked and then suddenly stopped all together.

He couldn't do it anymore, this feeling inside him, it was killing him. Tears of being too strong for everyone weighed down on him as he pushed his hands to his face and sobbed. Those innocent sobs turned to heart wrenching screams of agony as frustration and confusion raged war inside his chest. The seal that kept his appearance hidden snapped under the emotional pressure he was releasing as horns began to grow from the sides of his head, wings burst painfully from his shoulder blades. Deformed claws sprouted before long he wasn't the dragon-slayer of Fairytail, he was E.N.D of Tartaros. Watery crimson eyes opened as the now transformed demon collapsed in exhaustion, Natsu just felt so tired of avoiding and pretending. He was tired all together and for once he understood what Zeref felt, how it felt to live for a long time and not being able to die.

"Natsu." The demon/dragon-slayer turned around heavily and for the first time couldn't push that fake smile on his lips; dulled eyes stared up at his family. They all came, Makarov was the one that had spoken while the others stared at him with flickers of horrors but when it passed, all that showed him now was sorrow. Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Gray had stared forwards to back up Makarov for whatever was about to be said, but all Natsu could do was sigh. The sound of it was something they all wish they didn't hears, it was a sound of defeat. The demonise dragon-slayer stood from his spot on the ground, the wings folding in on his back with a sickening crack.

"Gramps." Crimson eyes glanced at the Master before lowering; Makarov took in his child's true nature with wary eyes. Natsu was stunningly handsome in a way with his piercing red eyes; his salmon hair swirled in the breeze while the markings from the transformation swirled on tan skin. The horns that nestled in his hair made Natsu look wild, the horns themselves were not very long in length but curled slightly at the end. While the wings, they were something to behold when at full capacity. They were smooth with red scales that also dotted Natsu's face. The claws were tainted black all the way to from the wrist before fading into tan skin, the markings were a wonder. They obscured half of Natsu's body on the left, the boy had changed and things between them all had changed.

"My boy, why didn't you tell us of your struggles, why did you hide that were not happy?" Makarov started with a soft tone, Natsu stayed still for a moment before he lifted his head. Everybody took a step back, Natsu had a scowl on his face, it made his demonic features intensify. It made him look like the demon they all tried to pretend wasn't real, that took their beloved dragon-slayer from them and twisted him into an evil creature on that faithful day.

"What's there to hide, Gramps. What could I possibly struggle with then the fact that I'm a Demon, that I'm E.N.D and Zeref's little brother. I'm pretty sure you know that already, I can't seem to hide _anything_. Not even my attempt at _**suicide**_... _It's a laugh really_." Lucy felt like a cold slap to the face when Natsu admitted what he was just about to do; it was so blunt, so harsh. Erza froze as she stared at the dragon-slayer with horror, she didn't know. She didn't even think Natsu could even... Tears spilled down rosy cheeks as she covered her mouth. _Natsu._ Gray and Happy were in a similar state but Gray felt angry at the dragon-slayer, Natsu was going against his own words. Happy just shook, he didn't hide what he felt as tears and sobs racked his tiny body while the others steeled themselves.

"Natsu, I know it has been difficult but the path to your confusion isn't the way out. It would just put more pain on other shoulders, could you live with that, knowing that? Your apart of Fairytail, we love you even if you are E.N.D." Makarov responded while inside he was mourning for the dragon-slayer as Natsu tighten his mouth before turning away, the glint of metal that hung safely on his belt loop caught everyone's eyes.

A pocket knife.

"You know what Gramps, Everyone. I'm going to make myself very clear; I'm going to say my biggest secret. So listen and listen close." Everyone shifted uneasily as they watched Natsu turn back towards them, and they saw the sadness in his crimson depths.

"I'm over 400 years old, and I remember everything. I have from the moment we defeated Zeref, and I'm so tired of living. The things I did can't be erase, it haunts me every waking hour and I'm sick of it. _I'm sick of it,_ I just want it to be over...I can now understand the pain that my brother had been through. _I hate it_." A couple people flinched while Makarov shuddered at the honesty and the pleading in those words.

 _Let me go, please_

"Give me the knife, Natsu." Makarov said as steadily as he could, his emotions choking his throat. His child was in pain and all they could do for him was hope Natsu would understand their refusal to his request for death. "Please m-my child, give me the k-knife."

Natsu stared at Makarov before looking down, biting his lip the dragon-slayer grasped the- not to concealed- weapon from his belt loop, tugging it. Gray felt scared as he saw the weapon, the pocket knife was sharpened to perfection and ready to play its part and it scared the ice mage that Natsu could have used it.

On himself.

Natsu stared at the weapon before bowing his head, a laugh bubbled out of his throat. It was a hysterical laugh that crawled up everyone's spine as the dragon-slayer swayed before standing to look at them all with wide eyes.

"DON"T YOU GET IT! I want to die, I'm suffering so much!Please let me go, Gramps!Don't trap me here, I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Lucy collapsed in sobs at the pleading, the horrible way Natsu was begging to die, it was too much. The guild felt sickened to their stomach, Natsu was never the one to beg for something so terrifying, it hurt to hear it come from his mouth. By now Makarov choked on his own sobs as he took in his child, Natsu was torn between dropping the knife and not.

"I want to die..." The knife clattered to the forest floor as Natsu collapsed to the ground as he sobbed; Makarov and the others ran towards him. Wrapping him in their offered support and hugs, as the dragon-slayer cried and slowly he started to transform back to begin their Natsu. Gray leaned forwards and grabbed the knife and safely placed it in his own pocket, and away from the unstable dragon-slayer.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I w-won't do it... I p-promise..." He said shakily before a sob shook his frame as they hugged tighter, Team Natsu reached out to grab the dragon-slayers left hand causing Natsu to look up. They each gave a loving smile that took Natsu's breath away, Lucy came over to press her forehead to his and with a soothing voice she said.

"I love you. We love you." Natsu felt her hand squeeze his hand before Erza took her place.

"We love you, as long as we can, we will love you." Natsu felt more tears build up as Gray came over and also pressed his forehead lovingly to the dragon-slayers head.

"We don't care if you're different; you were always different in our eyes. That is what made us love you so uncontrollably, Flame –Brain." Natsu nodded softly as he accepted their words, and a little bit of his demons were chases way and burned in the flames of their love. Happy was the last one to come forwards as the Exceed reached out and grabbed Natsu's face with his paws.

"You will always be forgiven; we will always be there to forgive your flaws. No matter how bad they may be, we are a family and you will always be a part of it. I love you." Natsu choked on his tears as the hugging deceased and everyone backed up to stare back at the dragon-slayer with their hearts on their sleeves as they spoke with warming smiles.

"We love you, Natsu!" Natsu was shelled shock before new tears fell as he struggled to control them before he lifted his head with a watery smile.

"Thank you."

It might have been a while, but Natsu felt loved again. The void that had lingered inside his heart was banished, and the wound was healed in an instant. He was someone else, a Fairytail mage that with a passion to love and fight for the ones he loved. And as long as he knowledge this fact in his life, he would put his dark past behind him and live for the friends that surrounded him... because they loved him.

 _They loved him_


End file.
